mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/@comment-24417269-20160103114143
Personally, I liked Friendship Games more than Rainbow Rocks. Here are the reasons why: 1. Since this movie takes place in a fully established world, it doesn't have to do what Rainbow Rocks did and resort to riding the coat-tails of the previous movie to make itself a good movie; it does its own thing. And that leads into my second point: 2. Instead of resorting to a cliche movie plot like the previous movies, Friendship Games aimed to create its own story that used the human world as a means to give its audience a more down-to-earth story that -- instead of focusing on big, flashy, epic battles -- chose to cover something that a lot of people can relate to. And honestly, I actually enjoyed that change. Don't get me wrong; the sirens are still really good villains, and I enjoy big, epic plots and action scenes as much as the next guy. However, sometimes you need to balance all that flashiness with some calmer, quieter, more down-to-earth moments to keep things from spiraling out of control. (Also, I'm just someone who naturally prefers down-to-earth stories over epic stories.) 3. Everyone keeps saying that the music of Friendship Games isn't as good as Rainbow Rocks' music. I disagree, thanks in no small part to the CHS Rally theme, my personal favorite. Also, maybe its just me, but as an active listener to a lot of rock music, Rainbow Rocks' attempts at pop-rock just rubbed me the wrong way; however, since the music in Friendship Games is more focused on things like band music, choir music, you know stuff you'd actually hear at a high school, it was a breath of fresh air I think the franchise really needed. Long story short: I thought that the music in Friendship Games was better than Rainbow Rocks' music, if only because it sounded much more organic and original than songs heard in the previous movies. 4. Going back to the movie plots I discussed earlier, I found Friendship Games' plot to be much more digestible than the other two movies for two big reasons: 1. Because the characters featured in this movie are primarily from the HUMAN world, there's no requirement for a major exposition dump from neither Twilight nor Sunset; ergo, the audience can get invested in the movie without feeling lost or at need of an explanation as to who/what the protagonists/antagonists are. This also means that the movie can get right to the chase and doesn't require a huge amount of setup for either its protagonists or antagonists. 2. Like I stated earlier, I prefer down-to-earth stories over big, epic movie plots, so this was a nice change of pace for me. Also, because it's focusing on a more down-to-earth story, it gives the movie the time and resources needed to drive its main lessons home. 5. Most everybody I've heard talk about this movie have mentioned that the foils for the Human Six are just there and don't really ever develop beyond the premise that they're supposed to be the rivals to the CHS students. And my question is: Should we REALLY be expecting that much from these characters? I understand that the TV show has gotten away with this before, but the problem with that is that most of the time the development is usually focused on one specific character; not an entire group. Also, another question comes to mind: Does anyone realize that the Human Six got away with being little more than what was already established throughout the movie? Seriously, just go back and watch the scenes where Human Twilight interacts with the other protagonists; four out of those six scenes could have EASILY been edited out, and it would still lead to the same conclusion. Ergo, when someone gives the Crystal Prep kids flak for being one-dimensional characters, I immediately point to the Human Six and proclaim: "Exhibit A". 6. A lot of people claim that Principal Cinch isn't a very memorable villain and doesn't really DO anything as a villain; she's just sort of...there. And I DO agree with that to a certain point. However, while she isn't as memorable or proactive as per se the sirens, she DOES serve her purpose in that she actively tries to ensure that HER school is the winner of the Friendship Games through any means necessary. This also means that she serves as the main driving force behind most of Twilight's decisions throughout the entire movie, using her threat of denying Twilight access to her study program to tempt Twilight into doing something that she probably wouldn't do otherwise. (It also serves the dual purpose of making the audience feel IMMENSELY satisfied when the rest of the cast finally pulls the plug on her scheme.) Also, to those who complain about her being an unsympathetic villain, my response is: Does EVERY villain in any sort of My Little Pony-related work have to have EVERY villain be a sympathetic one? That's just a very absurd way of thinking. Think about it: Why do people enjoy the Mane-iac villain from the Power Ponies episode? Or King Sombra from the Crystal Empire two-parter? I know that these villains aren't really related to each other, but it just goes to show that MLP can have unsympathetic villains and still have them be good villains. Also, if I may go even further out on a tangent: When it comes to Principal Cinch, I can't help but think that she's a mix of a toned-down version of the dazzlings, and some sort of evil clone of Captain Jane-way from the Star Trek series, in the sense that while she's not the most sympathetic or prominent villain, she's at least a passable villain, and can also be rather imposing and surprisingly competent if you look beyond her initial attitude. So what if she's not a sympathetic villain? She doesn't have to be. So what if she comes off as a jerk? That just means that she's doing her job right. But, anyway, that's all I've got to say about this movie. So, bye.﻿